CDTI (Cockpit Display of Traffic Information) Assisted Visual Separation (CAVS) is an ADS-B In (Automatic dependent surveillance—broadcast) application. An advantage of the CAVS application is that it may allow the flight crew to maintain ownship separation from preceding traffic when visual contact is lost (e.g., due to hazy or night conditions) using the information provided by the CDTI as a substitute for an out-the-window view. An example CAVS maneuver may operate as follows. Air traffic control (ATC) may provide clearance instructions that include the identification of a target aircraft to follow to the flight crew of an ownship aircraft. The flight crew of the ownship aircraft may report “Traffic in sight”, designate the target aircraft to follow in its aircraft equipment, and set an alerting distance threshold (e.g., a pre-selected horizontal distance). As an example, the pre-selected horizontal distance may be two nautical miles (2 nm). The flight crew may adjust the ownship aircraft speed or maneuver laterally based on out the window (OTW) information to maintain ownship separation. The flight crew may adjust the ownship aircraft speed or maneuver laterally based on information provided by CDTI to maintain ownship separation when visual contact is lost. The CAVS maneuver may terminate when the target aircraft to follow lands. Use of CAVS may increase the flight crew's situational awareness particularly during a busy approach phase of flight, decrease ATC workload and increase airport capacity. Use of CAVS, however, may cause the flight crew to interpret alphanumerical information instead of OTW information when visual contact is lost. Interpreting alphanumerical information is generally slower and more cognitively demanding than interpreting graphical information.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved system for increasing the flight crew's situational awareness when using information displayed in the cockpit to maintain ownship separation when visual contact is lost. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the background of the invention.